


Wolves? Here? In Epping?

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Definitely not what the title would suggest; it's only called that cause i really wanted to put a Finnemore reference into the fic and couldn't do that without it looking out of place. The mythology and the werewolf protective stuff comes from teen wolf (the tv show not the film, although could be from the film; I haven't seen the film).  It's kinda shippy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wolves? Here? In Epping?

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not what the title would suggest; it's only called that cause i really wanted to put a Finnemore reference into the fic and couldn't do that without it looking out of place. The mythology and the werewolf protective stuff comes from teen wolf (the tv show not the film, although could be from the film; I haven't seen the film). It's kinda shippy

Virginia disappears, not quietly into the night, but openly and with Roy’s best friend. They leave the house calmly and proudly leaving Roy to watch after them knowing he can do nothing. 

For years Roy hears nothing about either of them, then suddenly Greg starts hunting monsters, and Ginny can’t be far away from all that. 

Lorrimer gets bitten by Tony Hands, and it goes wrong for them. Neither feels especially comfortable hunting monsters now that Lorrimer is technically one of them. So they do other things. And once a month, they take the day of the full moon and the days before and after off and go to some secluded wood so Lorrimer won’t hurt anyone.  
This is all fine, for months this is the way it is, their routine is fine and their safeguarding works perfectly. Then they get to their spot and find it already occupied.  
The woman is sitting with her back to them, needlessly sharpening a stake in some pointless display of superiority and danger. She doesn’t turn round when they get there, even though she must have heard them arrive.

“So which one of you is it?”

“Ginny!?”

“Not expecting to see me again, were you Roy?”

“Not after- Well no. Not exactly. What are you doing here?”

“Are the guns the stakes and the knives not enough to clue you in? Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

“She’s here to kill the werewolf Roy.”

“I know that, I was just hoping she wouldn’t be.”

“So which one of you is it?” She’s impatient now, she just wants to know so she doesn’t have to kill any humans, but she doesn’t especially mind it’s just a formality of the code now. 

Roy doesn’t look like he wants to say at all, and Ginny can’t work out if it’s because he’s trying to protect Lorrimer or if it’s because he wants to spare her the pain of having to kill him. It wouldn’t matter either way, she stopped caring about him years ago and stopped thinking about both of them as human when she first heard that there was a wolf in the monster hunters. She used to know what Roy’s expressions meant, but not any more, not that it really matters. 

“She’s going to find out in a few hours anyway Roy, might as well come clean. She’s not going to kill humans.”

“You really think she’s going to let one of us walk away from this scot free? One of us has been helping a werewolf to survive, that’s not something she isn’t going to punish them for, even if there is a code for hunters, she doesn’t really follow it.”

Ginny is amazed that Roy still knows things about her; she’s forgotten nearly everything about him (except the important parts about how he fights, just in case this situation ever arose) and she imagined he would have done the same. But he was always more invested in their relationship, despite all those other women. 

“Why do you do it Roy?”

“Why do I do what?”

“Help a werewolf worm his way back into decent society, and then come out here every month to keep him safe. He’s a werewolf for Christ’s sake. He doesn’t need protecting!”

“Firstly, he never left decent society, secondly, protecting him from hurting other people.”

“I am still here you know.” Lorrimer looks incredibly uncomfortable with the conversation, Ginny doesn’t really care about the feelings of monsters so doesn’t feel the need to stop trying to convert Roy to her cause. She really didn’t think she’d have to do much convincing, but he’s more loyal than she expected. 

“What about you? You aren’t protecting yourself by being here. Surely it’s better to just stop him now before he hurts someone.”

“That’s what I’m here for. That’s why we’re in a wood far away from everything else. We know what we’re doing Ginny, and we really don’t need your help.”

“I can’t just go. What if it doesn’t work? What if your planning fails, and your safeguarding falls through? What happens then?”

“We have a plan. That’s all you need to know. We aren’t amateurs at this Ginny; we’ve been monster hunting far longer than you have. ”

They come to an impasse. Roy was never going to shift from his protective position; Ginny was never going to concede that the werewolf wasn’t dangerous. He was dangerous. She shouldn’t even be thinking of him as Him, allowing herself to humanise the creature was the first step to letting it live. Lorrimer looked like he was waiting for her to shoot him, so he could change and rip her throat out. Ginny has no idea if it’ll be because she shot him, or for what she’s done to Roy. Equally protective of each other and Roy has no idea. 

As Ginny comes to this realisation, that they might both be a little bit in love but would never guess or think to say a word, Roy and Lorrimer have been preparing. Roy walks around the clearing in a circle, muttering and believing that the mountain ash will keep Lorrimer’s wolf inside. Lorrimer draws chalk symbols on seemingly random trees near the line of ash, staying inside it at all times. When Roy has finished he steps over the line and gestures to Ginny. 

“I’m not moving.” She shouts back. 

“If you don’t move now, there’ll be a wolf in there in a minute and you’ll be trapped.”

“Mountain ash can’t hold humans.”

“No, but you’ll be an unfamiliar presence and the wolf won’t let you go.”

His arguments make sense, and as much as Ginny would like to get this over with and go home, she’s intrigued by their preparation and wants to see if it actually works. She gets up deliberately slowly, gathering the wolfsbane bullets and silver knives as she does. She can feel Lorrimers worry dissipate with every weapon she hides, and knows he should still be worried about her but she no longer feels like she should be a danger to him. 

“What do you do while he’s in the circle?”

“If anyone gets through the runes I convince them to leave.”

“What if you fall asleep?”

“You know me Ginny, I don’t need sleep.” 

Ginny doesn’t care if he does collapse from exhaustion. He isn’t her problem now, and hasn’t been for a number of years. It’s Lorrimer’s job, even if they aren’t like that. 

The night passes slowly with not even a drop of alcohol shared between them. Roy is surprisingly professional when he wants to be, or when he’s realised what’s important to him. Ginny works hard not to let this thought get to her, especially when she remembers just how drunk he was when they were married. Somewhere near the two am mark Lorrimer passes out as close to them as he can get without disturbing the ash line. No humans came near the clearing, Roy puts this down to the runes they scrawled on the trees further away and the fact that no one comes to this part of the woods anyway. Ginny thinks they were lucky. 

“So you decided to keep me alive. I’m quite shocked Virginia.”

Lorrimer is awake and human and shouting from the mountain ash line. Roy is there in seconds swiping through the line with his foot so that Lorrimer can get out. 

“You two seem to have this under control. Roy says you have contingency plans.”

“Well yes, but I wouldn’t have thought a hunter like you would have even listened.” 

She’s too busy clearing away her weapons and taking the wolfsbane bullets out of the gun to come up with any retort that doesn’t sound childish. She knows she’s a good hunter, she learnt from the best, and that they don’t need her help. She can let them do what they like, but if she hears about anything funny happening she will be back.


End file.
